In My Eyes
by SP Princess
Summary: A songfic about Stan after Wendy breaks up with him to the song "In My Eyes" by Rufio


Disclaimer: If I ever tell you I was the brilliant mastermind behind South Park...please have me admitted to the nearest mental ward. lol...i just thought of that!! I created Megan though...and I also didn't write this song. It's the song "In My Eyes"

A/N: Although I'm more of a Cartman fan than anything else, I decided I wanted to write a songfic for Stan. The ep Raisins really left me thinking, I guess. I cried the first time I saw it! And I know how he felt. So here's to Stan..

Stan Marsh would not get out of his bed...he wanted to be there in case he woke up from this awful nightmare. He couldn't even face the fact that what had happened happened; he refused to believe it. What had he done wrong? They were always happy together. Wendy Testaburger was the girl Stan pictured himself living happily ever after with for the rest of his life. She was so perfect. But now she was gone.

_You're graceful, your grace falls,  
down around me in my eyes.  
You're lovely, your love leaves,  
So easily in my eyes. _

He rolled over and looked at the phone, wondering if by chance she would call him and say she still loved him. He kept telling himself that she would say she made a terrible mistake and needed him more than anything...than he was the guy she pictured herself living happily ever after with for the rest of her life. It was hard to believe that the girl you thought felt that way about you for the longest time all of the sudden didn't think you were all the things she used to think you were. Stan took back that thought. She still thought he was all those things...she just needed space or something...girls can be like that, he thought. He needed to hear her say that. He had to. He picked up the phone and dialed her number.

"Hello?" It was her. Stan felt so much better just by hearing her beautiful voice.

"Wendy?"

"Oh...um...hi Stan."

"Bebe didn't make it up that you wanted to break up with me, did she?"

"Umm..."

Oh please let it be all a lie, Stan thought to himself.

"Wendy."

"The truth is, Stan, that I really did want to break up with you. I just couldn't say it to your face cuz I didn't wanna see you be sad or anything."

"Oh ok bye"  
  
_Another day left waiting,  
alone in my room with no calls from you.  
So I call you up, but you let me down,  
falling down around everyone except yourself._

So it wasn't a nightmare...it was real. His emotions turned from upset to angry. If she had really cared about him or how he would feel about all of this, she would have told him herself. She would want to comfort him if he was hurt, even if she had just broke up with him. Just because you weren't boyfriend and girlfriend with someone anymore, doesn't mean you can't still care about them. She obviously didn't anymore. This was the end.  
  
_I thought that this would never end,  
things were so clear but they fell through.  
High hopes of problems never failed,  
thinking of the best.  
  
You're graceful, your grace falls,  
down around me in my eyes.  
You're lovely, your love leaves,  
So easily in my eyes.  
_  
_Another day left crying,  
with you in my room with nothing left to do.  
You say that it's not right, you said its over now.  
Stand still annoyed with no one around. _

He pulled out her school picture from his side table drawer. "I love you forever" she had written on it. Why did she lie to him? How could she do that to him...after all of the great memories they shared? Was it his...kissing problem? That's such an insignificant thing though...if she had that problem he would love her just as much anyways. He wasn't sure if he would ever find out just what he did wrong.  
  
_I thought that this would never end,  
things were so clear but they fell through.  
High hopes of problems never failed,  
thinking of the best. _

She would never just drop him for no reason. There had to be some good reason...Stan knew his girl, the greatest girl in the world, would never do that to him. He just knew in his heart. But she just wasn't "his" girl anymore.

_You're graceful, your grace falls,  
down around me in my eyes.  
You're lovely, your love leaves,  
So easily in my eyes.  
  
You're graceful, your grace falls,  
down around me in my eyes.  
You're lovely, your love leaves,  
So easily in my eyes._


End file.
